Niko X L'arc X Snow
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>Niko/L'arc-Arc Rise Fantasia.Snow villiers-Final Fintasy XIII. This was commissioned. Comissioner requested that L'arc be extremely cruel to Niko. Sorry lol Niko and Snow wanna score booze. That's not the only thing they end up scoring! :</html>


*Ring, Ring*!

"Thank God, _that_ bullshit is over. I was afraid I would literally die of boredom." An annoyed L'arc said.

"God, you're telling me. One more equation and I would've off'ed myself! But, I guess that stuff is supposed to help us..i guess." Snow said, smiling his big beautiful smile.

"You wanna come to my house tonight? Not that i _care_ or anything, but it's gonna be better than jerking off 20 times in an empty house." L'arc scoffed.

"Sure man. What are we gonna do?"

"Whatever the fuck, I don't give a shit." L'arc said, stuffing his books into his locker.

"You got any beer?" Snow asked, doing the same.

"Ahhh...shittt. My drunk off his ass Dad drank the last one this morning._ Fuck_."

"C'mon dude. You gotta give me some insentive!" Snow joked.

L'arc and Snow liked to waste their time during passing period leaning against the lockers and talking about stupid shit that happened that day, or the game that was on last night. That's exactly what they were doing.

"Hey, what about that lame ass kid that's constantly following you around everywhere? Nike something." L'arc said.

"Dude. That guy doesn't follow me around he follows _you_ around. You're just to far up your own ass to notice!" Snow said, punching L'arcs shoulder jokingly.

"That stiff, follows me around?" L'arc asked, wide-eyed. "Bullshit. I would've noticed the lamest, clumbsiest nerd stalking me."

"Dude, it's so weird. I swear to God one of the guys said he caught him sneaking into your gym locker and sniffing your boxers."

Snow was smirking a devious smirk, squinting his eyes waiting for L'arcs reaction. L'arc just stood there with his jaw dropped, one hand on his hip.

"You're fucking with me."

"No man. Swear to Fucking God. He took a big whiff, then hurridly put them back and he was gone."

"...Well, no shittt..? That explains why he goes around calling me 'Mr.L'arc'... Well you think that ninny can score us some booze?" L'arc asked.

"He's our age but...I think he'd do anything for you _L'arc_..." Snow said, mimicing kissing noises with his lips.

*Ring, Ring*!

"Alrite man, I'll catch you after school infront of the football field alrite? That's where your loverboy hooks his bike up. Don't ask me why. Later!" Snow yelled, running to his next class.

"Alrite peace"! L'arc returned.

The bell had just rang for the last class of the day. L'arc was briskly walking out the back doors of the school avoiding the cheerleaders and the chess club in his path. He was letting his backpack hang off one of his shoulders, and giving an "i'm the shit" smirk to all the senior jocks by the water fountain.

"Punk asses... couldn't handle my cock if they wanted to." L'arc whispered to himself.

L'arc could see Snow in the distance. He was talking to some weird looking redhead kid. They looked like they were having a really good time, and Snow was even giving him the "flirty tap" on the arm. L'arc got nearer and realized it was that one kid who supposedly always followed him around.

"L'arc! Over here!" Snow shouted

"Yeah i'm coming hold your horses!" L'arc screamed.

The redhead kid looked over his shoulder at L'arc while he was screaming back at Snow. The redhead kids eyes lit up like christmas and his face turned as red as his hair. He quickly looked down at the dirt again and matted his hair down with his hands, fixing it.

"Hey guys, sup." L'arc said.

"Hey man. This, is Niko Bennex. He's our hookup for tonight, right Niko?" Snow asked.

"Oh..um yeah. I mean yes." Niko said, blushing.

"Great. So you an underwear sniffer kid?" L'arc asked

"What?"

"I don't think I stuttered. I want booze, but I don't want it bad enough that i'll let some dude who likes sniffing the leftover remnants of my ass give it to me." L'arc said.

L'arcs smile was evil. He was fucking with this kid's mind and he loved it. He figured this would either turn out two ways. Either Niko would just end up telling him he sniffed his underwear and run home to mommy, or he'll deny it all. L'arc wanted to see if this guy had some type of balls.

"I...I don't sniff your boxers. Mr.L-L'arc sir." Niko flinched.

"Ok first off, cut this bullshit with the Mr.L'arc act, alrite? I am NOT affiliated with you. Fuck, I don't even _know_ you. Second, I never told you what type of undies I wear...giveaway." L'arc said, hatred in his voice.

"Dude. Calm down. He's scoring us liquid... Won't you shut the fuck up already?" Snow interjected.

"No. No, I will_ not_ calm down. If this guy wants to even come 10 feet near my house, I need to know he's not going to be rummaging through my shit and sticking his nose in places it don't need to be." L'arc spat. "Quite literally, actually."

"Ok, ok...I have never sniffed your underwear before...I didn't do anything wrong. I don't want you to be, upset with me for something I didn't even do. L'arc, sir."

"Wait! Wait...I just remembered something!" Snow interrupted.

"What?" L'arc asked.

"It wasn't this guy that smelled your underwear man..I remember now. The dude said Nick Miller. Not Niko. Nick. My bad..." Snow said, raising his arms up defensively so as not to get hit by L'arc.

"Wow. Well thanks for letting me make an ass out of myself Snow. Really, you're fucking great." L'arc said sarcastically.

"C-can we go now? My Mom is going to get home soon from work, and we only have a limited time to get the alcohol..." Niko stated, still embarrassed. "That is..if you guys still want it."

"Fuck yeah we want it!" Snow said enthusiastically.

"Okay okay man. We want it..but I still think there's something fishy about you.. I can't put my finger on it just yet. But i'll figure out what it is. You can count on it." L'arc said under his breath.

"Nothing wrong with me sir. Just..living life..I suppose." Niko said, smiling like an idiot.

"Ok let's go, we're burning daylight..." Snow said.

The door opened to L'arc's house quite violently. He was anxious to get drunk out of his mind, and get all the shit out of his head regarding his Dad and fucking school. He dropped his bag on the living room couch and threw his keys in the kitchen aiming for the counter. He missed and they landed in the sink. L'arc didn't care. He helped Snow out of his backpack and quickly unzipped it. They stuffed as much alcohol in there as they could, which was alot because Snow never did his homework. L'arc grabbed as much alcohol as he could then shoved the backpack in Niko's face, making Niko trip and fall back on the sofa.

"I'm ok!" Niko yelled, standing up and handing the backpack to Snow.

Snow grabbed the rest of the alcohol out of the bag and trailed L'arc to his room. Niko sort of stood there for a second, gathering his composure.

"You...are cool Niko. You...are cool. You can _do_ this. Okay just..walk in there and be _cool_. Don't say cool to much Niko. Okay. Okay."

Niko briskly walked into a long hallway. He searched for L'arcs room and finally found it since the door was open. L'arc and Snow already had beer bottles open on the floor, and were drinking like they had been thirsty for weeks. Snow was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, and L'arc was sitting indian style on his rug.

"Ugh, hey. Hey guys!" Niko said.

"Whatever." L'arc hissed.

"Come on in! Welcome to L'arcs humble hell hole.." Snow joked. "You get used to the smell after a while."

"Shut the fuck up Snow. Damn. I don't say shit about your room." L'arc muttered.

"Because mine is clean perhaps?"

"Yeah yeah yeah.. Well you gonna sit down and drink kid? Or are you going to just stand there smiling like a fucking idiot?" L'arc asked Niko.

"um. I'm going to drink, yeah. Let me just um. Let me sit down."

Niko inched his way into L'arcs room. He was still awestruck he was actually inside L'arcs house, let alone his room. Niko looked around and found a comfortable spot right by L'arc. He didn't want to sit too close though. He knew he was still being watched by him.

"Here."

L'arc handed Niko a beer.

"Th-thanks. So..do you usually drink alot?" Niko asked, trying to open the beer bottle.

"Nah. Just started up actually. Guess it's going to run in the family. Woke up one morning and thought, hey, i'm going to make you proud daddy." L'arc muttered, swallowing 3 more gulps of beer.

"Alcohol can kill if too much is ingested, you know?" Niko said.

L'arc gave him a long ass glare, then shook his head.

"Just drink. No more talking."

"Amen to that." Snow whispered, already on his third beer.

The boys sat. They drank, and drank, and drank. Embracing the silence, and listening to the sound of the dangerous liquid gliding down their throat. One by one they started bobbling their heads to the beat of their heart. The sound filling their eardrums, and their own drunkeness taking over what used to be logical brains.

"Zaahhhh." L'arc slurred, crawling on his knees to the bed infront of him.

"Wazzahhh?" Snow asked,also slurring his words.

L'arc climbed on the bed, and layed right by Snow. They both looked up at the ceiling in amazement.

"Woowwwww" Snow breathed out. "How-how long have you had Justin Timberlake hanging from your wall...? It's like! It's like he's in my _brain_ man. I've officially been Justified."

Snow managed to sing at a high pitch when saying "Justified".

"His hair is curly." L'arc giggled.

Snow turned to L'arc and started laughing hysterically.

"Wha-what the fuck is your problem? Hehe! You know. I just- just realized, you're so...Big! You're like, the size of my fridge." L'arc slurred.

L'arc snuggled into Snow's huge muscle filled chest. He wrapped his legs around his waist, and started unzipping his shirt.

"What-what, are you- is happening?" Snow said, attempting speech.

"I'm opening my fridge! Duh!" L'arc spat.

L'arc opened Snow's shirt fully, and pushed his giant coat to the side. He immediately enveloped a nipple into his mouth, and started sucking very very hard. He slobbered all over it.

"H-hey. Cut it out." Snow slurred.

L'arc continued sucking on the soft and delicate pertrusion. He roughly began to push Snows coat off of his shoulders, his shirt following. They both fell to the floor, revealing impeccable muscles that can only be described as perfect. L'arc stumbled over himself a little bit, but managed to climb ontop of the blonde hunk, straddling him.

"Gnnhh." Was all Snow managed to say.

L'arc lowered his face to Snow's and began licking his cheek slowly from his jawline to his forehead. Snow was so drunk, that he went along with it. He placed his big hands on L'arcs hips and began to squeeze them in intervals. Snow's hands were so big, that in comparison to L'arc's hips, they completely wrapped them and hid them from view. L'arc liked what he was feeling, and guided Snow's hands lower so that he was grabbing his ass.

"So soft..." Snow whispered in L'arcs ear.

L'arc moved over from Snow's cheek, and forced his lips onto Snow's. Their breath smelled like alcohol, but they didn't care. L'arc and Snow were getting some sort of rise from this, that only intensified due to their drunken stupor. Snow forced his long, wriggling tongue into L'arcs mouth. L'arc was shocked at first, but then he added his own tongue, biting on Snow's lips. While all this was happening, Niko had thrown up and passed out ; his head resting underneath a part of L'arc's computer desk.

"MMmm" Snow groaned, tilting his head back and opening his mouth wider.

Snow was growing tighter in his pants. Rubbing L'arc's ass while making out with him was causing him to leak a bit from his member. L'arc was also growing in his pants, and he began dry humping Snow ontop of his crotch. Snow was so hot and bothered, that he shot up and pinned L'arc down. Now he was ontop of him. Snow violently pulled L'arcs pants down, with his boots still on. He leaned down and took all of L'arc's cock in his mouth.

"Agh!" L'arc moaned, removing his own shirt.

Snow continued sucking, bobbing his head up and down and using his wide, wet tongue to stimulate L'arc's dick. Snow was gargling his entire dick every time he went down again. He was deepthroating him like a son of a bitch, making him moan vigorously every single time.

"God..Agh NNgghhhh." L'arc whimpered, beginning to hyperventalate.

L'arc's arms were thrown behind his head, searching desperately for a wall to clutch to. Scratch even. Anything to stabilize himself so that he could take in all the warm and surging pleasures eminating from his cock. L'arc felt Snow's amazing tongue working his magic on his junk and wanted to fucking curse like a sailor, but it was so good, he just wanted to moan. Snow was loving the live and vivacious pink meat stick he found under his friends' pants, and wanted to go on tasting it forever. He let his hot saliva fucking drool all over L'arc's balls, sending L'arc in a frenzy. He began pushing his dick further into Snow's mouth, until it reached his tonsils. It felt so fucking good.

"I'm- I'm!" Was all L'arc could moan.

Right when L'arc was about to cum, Snow abruptley stopped. He was interrupted by a loud noise.

"OOW!" Niko yelled, bumping his head into the desk above him.

Niko had just woken up from being passed out. He sat up with his eyes closed, rubbing his head wincing in pain. When Niko opened his eyes, he saw a half naked Snow sucking a very naked L'arcs penis on the bed. Suddenly, Snow looked dead at him, L'arc's dick still in his mouth. Niko could tell L'arc had gotten a very frustrated look on his face, even though he was looking at the ceiling. It took Niko a while to register what was going on. He layed on his side, and used his ability to roll to transport himself to the side of the bed. He managed to stand up using the side of L'arc's bed, and stood there. His jaw was dropped. Then he lightly placed his hand on his zipper, and smiled like a moron.

"No pant's party!"

Niko quickly unzipped his pants, and shoved them as well as his underwear off to the ground. He kicked off his shoes and stripped off the rest of his uniform. He climbed on the bed, and layed down right by L'arc's side. Snow ignored him and continued to suck L'arc's dick, until he felt that he was going to cum again. Snow felt the hot salty seed enter into his mouth, and he swallowed every last bit of it.

"Ugh!" L'arc moaned.

Snow grinned a sexy grin, and released his dick from his mouth. He looked over at Niko, to find him touching himself to the sight of L'arc's used and naked body.

"M-Mr.-"

Snow cut Niko short by jumping on him and pressing his lips against his. Niko was stunned, but eventually eased up. Snow was straddling Niko now, letting him taste his tongue.

"Mmmm." Niko's voice was muffled.

Snow sat up, and pushed his pants down. His cock was very large, matching his frame. There were veins beginning from his base that continued and got slimmer towards the tip. His tip swollen red. He was obviously extremely horny, and he figured his next victim was right infront of him. L'arc turned around, having regained his composure and noticed what was going on. He crawled to the opposite side of Niko, and hovered over his face. L'arc chuckled a little, then licked Niko's lips.

"eehh. Ehh..." Niko quivered, easing his tongue out so that L'arcs brushed against his own.

Snow grabbed Niko's legs and opened them wide, revealing a tiny hole. Smooth and taut skin all around it.

"Mmmm." Snow growled, as he licked his lips.

Niko was already dripping beads of pre-cum down his dick just by being toyed with. He was loving all the attention his untouched body was getting. L'arc continued to lick Niko's lips with passion, then inserted his tongue into Niko's mouth. Niko gladly accepted, and even lifted his hand up to wrap them around L'arc's head while kissing. Snow got closer to Niko's entrance and began gently poking at it with his tip, to lubricate it. Snow breathed out, terribly turned on. He knew that it was going to be rough to put himself inside of Niko, but he damn sure was going to try. Snow eased into Niko little by little. This made Niko's eyes shoot wide, but he couldn't yell because his mouth was being invaded by L'arcs tantalizing mouth.

"NNYUHH NYUHHH!" Niko moaned, arching his back.

Snow just growled a deep gutteral growl, and bit his lower lip. He scooted Niko closer to his body, forcing his dick deeper inside his ass.

"NYUHH! ENNYUH! ENYYUUHH!"

Snow was so wet, that Niko was starting to feel slippery already. He bucked his dick deep inside Niko without notice, hurting himself in the process because he was too tight.

"AGHHHH!" Niko screamed, breaking free from L'arcs lips.

Snow was automatically adjusting with each awkward thrust until he got a steady pace going that didn't hurt. L'arc just watched, on his knees, jacking himself hard again. Niko had tears pooling at the side of his eyes, they began streaming down the sides of his cheeks. His red hair all over the place. It made him look very vulnerable, and sexy. Niko looked at Snow with his ocean eyes, and snow couldn't help but plow into him again. Snow thought the innocent way Niko looked and sounded was the hottest thing on the planet. Snow had Niko's thighs spread open as far as they could go. He began thrusting his hips and grinding his dick all on the inside of Niko's body. Niko felt broken now, but it was a beautiful sort of pain. He was finally getting the attention he always wanted. He was drunk, out of it, and being used to the fullest extent possible, but it was filling this big void in heart. The void that nagged him everyday, telling him he would never have a friend or a lover. Now he had two of both.

"Gahh, Gahh!" Niko choked out, grabbing onto the blankets under him.

"Ohhh yesssss..." Snow murmured.

Snow continued letting Niko take his girth. Niko's ass felt numb except for the insides where a new feeling was coming from his walls. One he had never felt before. Pleasure was washing all over his lower body, and his face was turning red from all the heat in the room. Snows dick felt like it could pop like a balloon at the tip of it, he was feeling so warm and tingly. He had never felt this way before. L'arc stood up and walked over to Snow. Snow was still fucking Niko very hard very fast. With every thrust he would go deeper, sending more tears to Niko's eyes. L'arc grabbed Snows head and turned it to him, french kissing him. He moaned in his mouth, and released his face letting him continue making Niko his.

"GAhhhhhhh!" Niko screamed.

Niko was nearing orgasm. His pleasure was spreading from his balls down to his legs and back up his spine. Snow was loving this, and grunting with every rub his tip was getting from Niko's ass; but he wanted to try something different. Snow gently eased out of Niko, and flipped him over like a doll. Niko willingly complied. He even stuck his ass out and spread his legs like a good little boy. Snow squeezed and slapped his cute tiny ass, leaving it tinged pink. Niko moaned from that. Snow then grabbed Niko by the hips powerfully and backed his asshole onto his dick hard.

"AAAAGHH GGODDD! GODD!" Niko screamed so loud, L'arc thought the windows shook.

Snow was almost done with his toy. His cock was swollen to the maximum, and there was fluid everywhere. Niko's ass was glazed over with Snows fluids, and Niko himself was leaking fiercely onto L'arc's bed.

"FUCKKKK!" Niko screamed.

L'arc used this to his advantage and while Niko was screaming he shoved his cock in his mouth.

"NYYUHHH!" Was Niko's reaction.

Everytime Snow would pound into poor Niko's ass he would jolt forward in turn massaging L'arc's wet cock.

"NYUHHH"!

"Shhiitttttt."!

"Oh FUCK!" They all said in unison.

In a moment's notice there was cum everywhere. Niko spewed all over L'arc's bed. Snow pulled out of Niko and came on Niko's gorgeous ass. L'arc came inside Niko's mouth, mostly spilling out the sides of his cheeks. L'arc was the first to collapse backwards onto the bed. Niko followed, and Snow right after. They all layed sprawled out on one another. All out of breath, all tired and exhausted.

"D-Does this mean we're...buddies..guys?" Niko asked.

"Give us your cock, ass, and mouth every night... We'll see." L'arc slurred.

Then they all passed out from sheer exhaustion.


End file.
